


can't be left behind

by Pita Pan (Lizlow)



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Pita%20Pan
Summary: Faye - a village girl whose affections for her childhood friend shine bright. Simply devoted to where she stands, she comes to realize something larger.





	can't be left behind

**Author's Note:**

> this technically breaks her ending or whatever but this is how i see her development so, here we go.

She’s always dreamt of a life beside him, ever since he caught her when she fell out of that tree, ever since she had a chance to watch him train alongside Mister Mycen. Alm… is so much like a knight, the kind a princess really deserves, huh? Oh, why… why can’t she be that princess of his, in his arms once more? 

But the others, she’d miss them too, wouldn’t she? Clouded vision or not, things aren’t the same when they run off. Boys will be boys, but she wants in on the play too. Maybe it’s harder to remember, maybe those twinges of jealousy have prevented her from viewing the truth but, as she stands, glancing over to him, in the distance, while amidst the heat of the battle, she realizes it. 

**“** His back… is so far out of reach… **”**  

She’s glad he brought her along; why, she would have given the sternest talking to… in her head… if he hadn’t… She doesn’t want to be alone, without him, without them. Her dream, that’s the best way to hold onto the hopes that things won’t change. All these strangers are so frightening. The world’s far bigger than Ram Village, Faye… 

_You have to remember that… You really, really have to remember that._

So as Silque has come to approach her, she pushes her away. She doesn’t know this person, or what gains they might want from befriending her. She’ll mess with the picture, the perfect picture, of a truth that’ll never come. She can’t erase her feelings, and she can’t see herself speaking ill of people she doesn’t know either. 

Things… that aren’t meant for the ears of men? What sort of baseless gossip might it be? She’s.. not used to it… is it the kind of friendship she could have had with Celica, had things not gone the way they had? Would she have understood better and further the fates that strung Alm and their distant friend together? 

She… She misses Celica, a female friend, one to have stilled her heart and set it straight. She’s got the more level-head, or did back then, didn’t she? Years apart will make someone realize… she doesn’t want to be ‘ _one of the boys’_  with an unchanging picture, with a case of a wedding and a garden and a battleless future. No, Alm… deserves far greater heights than to be stuck. 

It’s in his eyes. She’s watched him, and Gray, and Tobin, and Kilff for so long, she knows them so well. Though her mouth only speaks of Alm, her thoughts are with them all. 

_Please… Please… no matter how big the world may be… don’t… don’t leave me alone._

She loves Alm, but she… she loves the others too, doesn’t she? 

And there… There’s she gone, pushing away someone who’s taken a genuine interest in speaking to  _her_ , for  _her_ , as a woman, and not as a pawn in getting closer to others. Maybe… Maybe she can support everyone’s dreams, and let people closer to her shaking heart. She’s still afraid, that they’ll all part, but… if Celica’s any hint, then a separation’s sorrow doesn’t mean the strings will be cut. 

**“** Oh… Silque… I’m so sorry… I… I’m not used to talking to other girls, you see. It’s always been just Alm, me, Gray, Tobin, and Kliff, **”**  She pushes a laugh, but her apologetic tone and gaze are clear. She fears she’s hurt Silque’s feelings, someone the others have come to trust…   **“** and everyone I know isn’t meant to be gossiped about poorly but I… I know that not everyone has to be friends, but I want to be friends with you. **”**

To expand her horizons, to see  the world better than funneled out through her old village days, these times are getting more and more complex, feelings twist and the pace has picked up. Alm… is so strong… He really does make it look easy, the fact that he’s adjusted so well to the outside. So has Gray, Tobin, Kliff, they’re all still themselves, but they’re  _so_  ready for bigger things. 

Faye has to do what she can, to make sure they don’t get hurt. So she sees her picture changing, ripping, expanding, and and it ripples through her heart. But the locks are falling, and it’s calling… calling for her to trust others too. 

To be friends with Silque, Celica, and even Clair and the others, she’s going to have to stay strong and stretch herself out to learn a thing or two! Bandages and readjustments, backs and fronts, ups and downs,  _we’re always… going to be the kids from Ram, nothing going to change that. So don’t die on me, any of you!_  

She doesn’t want to Silque to go away forever too… She doesn’t want to be left behind! That’s… the biggest loneliness, isn’t it? 

**“** Sooooo, Silque, let’s chat then! You kindaaaa know who I like… a lot… at the moment, but is there any guy  _you’ve  _ got your eye on! These are the things  _ those _  guys’ll never hear. I swear it, new friend of mine! **”**


End file.
